


you are the fire in my heart

by fools_gold



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fire, Not Beta Read, To Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7766026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fools_gold/pseuds/fools_gold





	you are the fire in my heart

She was a matchstick small flame, warm glow in the lonely darkness of the night. She was fragile, gentle. Even the slightest of wind could blow her out  
  


He was wild chaotic inferno, fire that burned down houses, families, lives. He raged strong against winds, used nothing but his power to fuel himself and his drive. He was chaos, angry fire that doomed his enemies for ever crossing him


End file.
